


The Locker Room

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desperation, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jackson is out to prove something, and Danny's out to make Jackson see the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Oh god, I'm terrible at titles. 
> 
> (So there's a little bit of power play/back and forth going on, but in my mind both boys are consenting and aware of the situation.)
> 
> Anyway, this is just a quick piece I wrote while mildly drunk. Sorry (not sorry.).

One minute, Danny and Jackson are unwisely wrestling on the weight bench, and in one throbbing heartbeat, Jackson was still as stone, straddling Danny's waist on the bench. He was staring down at Danny with those beautiful, broken eyes, that angry angle to his muscular shoulders. 

And just as Danny's about to pull away, to free his arms from the grip Jackson has low on his wrists, Jackson leans forward ever so slightly until their dicks are brushing through their basketball shorts. Danny starts to react the same as he always does when a moment gets awkward between them, but it's almost like Jackson knows what's coming and hates it. For once, it becomes less about protecting himself, and more about finding out why his best friend is starting to look so… _broken_ all the time.

"Jackson --"

"Wait! Wait, just, don't, okay?" Jackson cuts Danny off. Danny bites his bottom lip and resigns himself to staring up at the ceiling until Jackson's dealt with reasserting his masculinity over his gay male best friend or whatever. 

But instead of doing what he usually does, which is freeze up, get up, and move away, Jackson only leans in further and gives an experimental roll of his hips. 

Danny's breath catches, and his heart starts to pound so hard that his palms sweat and his dick is already half hard. 

_Oh_.

"Seriously, but what --" Danny tries again, desperately trying to dissuade Jackson from going down this path just to prove something.

Jackson leans down and bites Danny's lip just hard enough to piss Danny off. "I _said_ , I don't wanna talk about it," Jackson hisses with a vicious roll of his hips. 

Danny tries to stop his hips from bucking up, to stop the pulses of blood desperately descending south in an attempt to regain his equilibrium, something always so easily lost around Jackson if Danny isn't careful enough. 

"This is a bad idea," Danny spits out before Jackson can lick his way into Danny's mouth.

Jackson doesn't respond. He doesn't have to. His tongue is sliding against Danny's, his sharp hipbones are grinding harshly against Danny's, and his dick is as hard as Danny's. Pace for pace, Jackson feels just slightly ahead of Danny at all times, like he's the one in charge and Danny's just trying to keep up. Jackson charges ahead, so confident in his actions that Danny can't help but feel compelled by all that intensity Jackson carries being focused intently on him. 

"Why me? I keep telling you, you're not my type," Danny says. His hands are at Jackson's hips now, his palms now resting on the curve of Jackson's round, firm ass. 

So maybe Jackson was right, because Danny's pretty sure that nobody could pass up an opportunity to get his hands on Jackson's fine, tight ass. 

Jackson looks down at him as if he already knows what Danny is about to say, and reaches down to pull his dick from his shorts. "C'mon, asshole, just take your dick out," Jackson bitches so prettily. 

"Well, since you asked nicely," Danny bitches back as he pulls his own dick out and points it at Jackson's. "What now?" 

Jackson looks around and perks up when he spots his gym bag. He swings his leg around the bench and Danny's waist to stand up and drag the bag closer to himself. Once he had the bag, he unzipped one of the pockets and pulled out a jar of vaseline. Danny raises his eyebrows, but Jackson's dark look dares him to say anything, so Danny keeps his mouth shut. 

The jar's lid rests against Danny's abs as Jackson works a generous amount of vaseline into his hand and around their dicks. Danny groans and bucks up against the tight hold Jackson has on their cocks, and Jackson grins down at him like the smug asshole he is. "You like that, Danny? I bet you do. I know you do, because I was right. I fucking _am_ everybody's type," Jackson declares proudly as he pumps his hand over their slick, hot skin. 

Danny groans and rolls his head to the side so he doesn't have to look at Jackson when he says this. "But that's just it, Jackie, you try so hard to please everyone, to be everyone's type, that you no longer remember what it means to be you." 

Jackson works his hips in fluid, well-measured circles and jerks his head sharply at Danny's words. "No. No, you fucking love this. Tell me you don't." 

Danny can't lie. "I do," he admits quietly. 

Jackson looks surprised for barely a second before he shoots off long spurts of hot come across Danny's chest. He collapses against Danny and turns his head to kiss Danny. Danny wants to resist, wants to argue for the sake of arguing, but Jackson's lips are insistent and there's a feeling like this is it for Jackson. It's like Danny knows what Jackson's thinking in this moment, and it isn't good. If Danny rejects Jackson, then Jackson will undoubtedly deem himself unlovable. Danny can't let that happen. 

"Hey," Danny says softly. "Hey, talk to me." 

Danny jumps in shock when Jackson sinks down over Danny's body until he's kneeling on the floor at eye level with Danny's still hard dick. He grips the base in one hand and bobs down to lick around the tip and take it into his mouth. Danny moans at how fucking amazing it feels to have Jackson's perfectly, pouty lips finally wrapped around his cock, but he still hasn't forgotten why they're here. 

"You can't keep me out forever," he says. 

Jackson hollows his cheeks and _curls_ his tongue just so, and that's all it takes to have Danny shooting off straight down Jackson's pretty throat. God, what a picture. 

Danny sits up and curls his hand around the back of Jackson's neck. "Come here," he says. 

A quiet, heavy tear rolls down one of Jackson's cheeks. Danny leans in to press his lips against Jackson's and leads him into a long, easy kiss. 

When it's over, Jackson presses his forehead against Danny's and places hip palms on the tops of Danny's thighs. "Look at me," he says, his voice shaking with anger, " I'm a fucking mess. My real parents didn't want me, and my fucking friends are the only three people in this entire town who don't want me dead. I'm an asshole." 

Danny shushes him and runs a hand through Jackson's hair as he says, "That's not true." He stops, realizing the lie and says, "Well, it is, but anyway. The point is, I see who you are. You're so desperate for people to love you that you try to be whomever they want you to be. I see how tired you are of feeling like you don't measure up. And I see you trying so hard to push people away before they can hurt you, but it's not working." 

Jackson nuzzles against his neck and Danny pretends he can't feel the damp tears rolling down his collarbone. "It's not?" Jackson asks. 

Danny shakes his head and grips the hair at Jackson's crown in a tight fist so that he can make Jackson look at him. "No, you asshole. You're a jerk, and you're confusing, but you're my best friend and I love you anyway."

Jackson tries to pull away, and Danny can see that he looks scared, but Danny isn't going to let this drop. "I see you, and I like you for who you are," Danny finishes. 

Danny stands up and holds Jackson up until Jackson wraps his legs around Danny's waist. Their shorts are on the ground, and though they both just came, the press of flesh against flesh is still too good to ignore. Danny backs Jackson up against the wall and leans in to kiss him, and Jackson kisses back like he's desperate. 

When Danny pulls away, Jackson licks his swollen lips and brushes the back of his hand against his wet mouth. "Okay, you can go back to bitching now," Danny says with a little grin as he pulls away to walk to the showers. 

Jackson shifts from foot to foot, suddenly looking so uncertain that Danny immediately stops and turns. 

"What's up?" he asks, friendly, no pressure. 

"That was, uh, my first time," Jackson says. He's twitchy, his eyes busy darting around to look at anything that isn't Danny.

Danny's floored. "Your what?" 

Jackson's jaw clenches and shoulders take on a defensive hunch. "But you and Lydia --" Danny trails off, uncertain. 

"I- I never wanted, you know, before," Jackson says, and his voice is trembling, so small and timid that Danny's heart just feels shattered watching this beautiful boy allowing all the ugly in the world to crouch there on his young shoulders. 

Danny's speechless, but Jackson's apparently not. "You hang out with me, even when I'm being a complete dick, and you don't ever make me feel like… "

There's a crash against one of the lockers, and Stiles comes spilling around the corner. "Uh, hey guys," Stiles mumbles awkwardly as he tries to move through the locker room without making eye contact with either of them. 

Danny waits to see what Jackson will do, and there's a breathless moment before Stiles turns and rakes his eyes up and down Jackson's naked body in a really obvious way. He almost looks impressed. 

Jackson scowls at Stiles and puts his hands on his hips in an aggressive way. "Shut up, Stilinski." 

Stiles backs away with his uniform and turns to go change. Danny waits until Jackson looks at him, and then snickers quietly to himself.


End file.
